


Haunted by your world

by Kirtash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Other, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Canción “Haunted”, de Disturbed. Shirosaki habla sobre las acciones de Ichigo, de su manía de salvar a todos, que nunca los llevará a nada bueno.<br/>Advertencias: Ligero angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted by your world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted by your world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33540) by Kirtash8 (myself). 



> Bueno, aquí mi primer songfic. Nunca he hecho nada parecido, pero conozco esta canción de hace tiempo y tenía que utilizarla para estos dos.  
> No sé si ha quedado bien escrito. Es más, tengo una particular forma de escribir, así que no sé si gustará. Las opiniones son bien recibidas.  
> No hay parejas, pero si se buscan, se pueden encontrar.

Cuantas veces te lo he advertido Ichigo. Que si salías herido, me joderías a mí también.

No sirves para nada, estaría mejor solo. Todo iría mejor si yo fuera el rey. Pero no tengo nada, ni poder por mí solo, ni tu reconocimiento, ni tu cuerpo, ni tu corona. Aunque de momento casi puedo decir que lo prefiero, así no tengo nada que perder.

_You’re broken, so am I_  
_I’m better off alone_  
_No one to turn to and nothing to call my own_  
_Outspoken, so am I_  
_Explosive words that your world wouldn’t understand_  
_Turn away again_

Y lo peor es que nada de lo que hago sirve. Es injusto. Por más que te lo advierto, nada de lo que digo parece llegarte. No lo entiendes o no quieres entenderlo.

Te das la vuelta para marcharte, aunque sé que pronto volverás.

_You’re beaten, so am I_  
_I’ve got a heart of stone_  
_No medication can cure what has taken hold_  
_You’re hurting, so will I_  
_When I awake and remember why I’ve been running from your…_

Ya estás otra vez igual. Te han metido una paliza impresionante.¡Y todo por tu culpa!

¡Qué idiota intenta ganar una batalla sólo con su cabeza, con lógica, con palabras y buenas intenciones! Es obvio que sólo tú. Y lo peor es que lo volverás a hacer porque no aprendes. Porque no puedes curar ese estúpido orgullo que te lleva a luchar por personas que quieres y que sabes que te llevarán a la muerte.

Y me doy cuenta por qué demonios somos tan diferentes.

_…World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I’m haunted by your world_

Tú eres un humano y un shinigami. Yo soy un hollow.

Tú eres pura lógica; yo soy puro instinto.

Tú matas a hollows para proteger; yo quiero matar para ser fuerte y por diversión.

Sé por qué no somos capaces de entendernos, ni tú ni yo, ni tu mundo.

Un mundo por el que estoy siendo perseguido. Y sé que nadie me va a ayudar: ni tú ni nadie de él.

_My blood is cold as ice_  
_Or so I have been told_  
_Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul_  
_Another sacrifice_  
_To a tormentor your world wouldn’t understand_  
_Turn away again_

Siempre me reprochas mi actuación, que no tengo alma y que sólo causo destrucción.

¿Y qué? No quiero para nada tener un alma. Ja, vaya estupidez: el corazón, la amistad, sentir…

¿De qué sirven, si puede saberse? Para sufrir, para salir herido, para lanzarse de cara al peligro por un ideal inútil. No sirven de nada, Ichigo. Tú deberías saberlo. De qué te ha servido ese corazón y tú alma excepto para llevarte cerca de la muerte, para herirte todavía más. Y crees que soy yo el que te atormenta, cuando el que se va matando a sí mismo eres tú.

Te vas dándome la espalda otra vez. Tampoco esperaba nada nuevo.

_You’re angered, so am I_  
_A thousand fires burn_  
_A land of darkness from which I cannot return_  
_You’re aching, so will I_  
_When I awake and discover that I have been damaged by your…_

Ahora lo vuelvo a sentir. El odio está empezando a aparecer. Estás enfadado. Te han quitado y han dañado algo importante para ti. En este mundo empieza la tormenta: rayos, truenos, relámpagos… parece el fin del mundo. Y yo lo adoro, cada vez veo más fácil poder salir y compartir ese odio contigo… Pero no dura mucho.

Entonces viene lo peor: la tormenta se calma, pero llega la lluvia. De verdad, no la aguanto. Te han hecho daño de nuevo. Y no pararás hasta salvar a tus amigos, aunque eso haga llover aún más. Y te vuelven a herir de nuevo. Es fácil notarlo, a mí me hieren también, me duele también, y cada vez estoy más cabreado.

_…World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I’m haunted by your world_

Y sabes por qué te odio. Tú eres un humano y un shinigami. Yo soy un hollow.

Tú eres pura lógica; yo soy puro instinto.

Tú matas a hollows para proteger; yo quiero matar para ser fuerte y por diversión.

Entiendo por qué no somos capaces de entendernos, ni tú ni yo, ni tu mundo. Un mundo por el que estoy siendo perseguido. Y sé que nadie me va a ayudar: ni tú ni nadie de él.

_Never will I be welcomed_  
_Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with_  
_Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others_  
_A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites_  
_Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood_  
_Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are_  
_A swirling mess of hatred and envy_  
_Don’t be naive enough to think you’re unaffected_  
_The conversion has already begun…_

No formo parte de tu mundo. Los amigos que te rodean no me van a aceptar. Abre de una vez los ojos y ve las cosas tal y como son: estás rodeado de personas a las que no les importas y que lo único que hacen es utilizarte para que les ayudes. Todos esos bastardos son parásitos, insectos que se aprovechan de tu jodida buena voluntad. Esos a los que llamas “amigos”, que sólo te arrastran hacia su mundo de problemas, tristeza y dolor. Abre los ojos y lo verás: en realidad te llevan a esa lucha que tanto odias, a la sangre, a la muerte. Otros te envidian y te odian por tu fuerza, y aún no quieres verlo.

¿Pero de verdad crees que no debes preocuparte? Eres tan inocente… Al fin y al cabo tú y yo somos uno solo. Tú eres tan hollow como yo, un Vizard. ¿Y en serio crees que se quedarán contigo para siempre? Ahora que estás empezando a transformarte…

_You’re frightened, so am I_  
_A world of demons wait_  
_Watching our movements and filling my heart with hate_  
_You’re burning, so will I_  
_When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your_

_World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I’m haunted by your world._

Ahora te das cuenta: estás asustado. Ahora saben lo que eres. Lo que somos.

Los que crees tus amigos acabarán por traicionarte. ¿No los sientes vigilándote? ¿Siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos? Pero no te preocupes, si caes, yo también, y no lo voy a permitir. Ódiales, como yo les odio. Esos inútiles sólo se aprovechan de ti, de nosotros.

Van a llevarte a la muerte, y me arrastrarán contigo.

Estás siendo derrotado y yo también lo seré. Pero no lo voy a permitir. Me apodero de tu cuerpo, de nuestro cuerpo, y me levanto. Entonces lo puedo sentir, como he sido utilizado, saqueado y devastado por lo que tú llamas tu mundo. Como hemos sido utilizados y deshonrados por tu mundo.

… Pero nunca más.


End file.
